Quédate a mi lado, Dragón
by AlizeeMalfoy
Summary: Un amor que paso de ser inimaginable, a completamente imposible... mientras uno aun este en la tierra.


**_Esto es un Dramione (Como todo lo que yo escribo), espero que les guste este One-shot. Es la primero vez que uso , no se muy bien como hacerlo XD pero igual gracias por leerlo y espero sus opiniones. _**

* * *

_Tres años antes /Diciembre 23._  
_Una animada celebración se llevaba a cabo en el jardín de la casa Malfoy, una inminente boda totalmente diferente a las generaciones anteriores, el heredero de la familia celebraba su matrimonio con la heroína del mundo mágico, Hermione Granger, ante la polémica de dicho compromiso. Los enviados del Profeta tomaban fotos a los novios, minutos antes de que se casaran, sin imaginarse lo que pasaría después…_  
_Bajo un gran arco de rosas rojas como la sangre, se encontraban los flamantes novios. Ella lucia un hermoso vestido blanco como la nieve que hacia ver su piel blanca como el papel, pero resplandeciente, a diferencia de muchas otras bodas, el novio llevaba de igual manera un traje blanco y una corbata gris que hacia juego con sus dominantes ojos._  
_Hermione lucia preciosa, más de lo que jamás había lucido, su cabello caía por su espalda en lindos bucles, y su rostro irradiaba felicidad, una sonrisa perfecta en un día perfecto. Mientras que su vestido dejaba ver con un provocativo y elegante escote, su hermosa espalda. Esa mañana no hacia ni pisca de frió, toda era tan perfecto, demasiado para ser verdad…_  
_-Te vez preciosa-. Le dijo Draco mientras la besaba dulcemente en los labios._  
_-Y tu, tan galante como siempre… _  
_Narcissa llamo a todos los invitados que se encontraban dispersos en el jardín, admirando la elegancia y buen gusto en decoración de la señora Malfoy._  
_-Hoy es un día muy especial… ó diciendo mientras miraba a Hermione con ternura.- Sabia que llegaría el día en que mi hijo amaría a una nueva mujer que no fuese yo, y me alegra que esa mujer seas tú… Querida Hermione-. Cissy dejo caer una pequeña lagrima de felicidad por la sonrisa de su hijo.- Hoy tu serás la nueva señora Malfoy. Y brindo por eso, Por su felicidad._  
_Draco miro a Hermione a los ojos, su rostro lleno de paz y felicidad dejaba ver que la amaba, realmente la amaba._  
_-Tengo una sorpresa-. Le dijo al oído mientras dejaba su copa de vino a un lado.- Acompáñame…_  
_Hermione se dejo guiar por su futuro marido, mientras el la llevaba al estudio. _  
_-Amor, falta muy poco para la ceremonia… no podemos llegar tarde, somos los novios ¿Lo olvidas?-. Le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro. El la tomo de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el para tomar su nuca y besarla pasional y delicadamente._  
_-Quisiera que esto fuera eterno…-. Le dijo mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella, con la respiración entre cortada.- Te tengo un regalo._  
_El rubio se separo de su mujer y fue hacia la estantería de libros, tomo uno de gran tamaño… ''Dragón de ojo gris''_  
_Hermione lo observo con admiración, era un libro algo viejo, pero hermoso._  
_-¿Un libro?-. Le pregunto sin dejar de verlo._  
_-Ábrelo…_  
_Ella obedeció, lo que encontró dentro hizo que una pequeña lágrima resbalara por su mejilla._  
_-Ha pertenecido a generaciones en la familia, y ahora es tuyo… señora Malfoy._  
_-Draco, esto es… es hermoso-. Le dijo mientras sacaba un collar con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en gris._  
_-¿te gusta?-. Le pregunto mientras lo sacaba del compartimiento que tenia el libro._  
_-Me encanta…_  
_-Quiero que lo uses en esta ocasión-. Le dijo mientras le daba la vuelta y se lo colocaba.- Además combina con mi corbata y mis ojos-. Sonrió como un niño pequeño, inocente._  
_ Hermione dejo el libro en el escritorio y tomo el rostro de Draco para besarle._  
_-Te amo…_  
_-No más que yo a ti._  
_Los dos salieron de la mano hacia el jardín, todo era felicidad… hasta que su vista se ensombreció._  
_Los asistentes estaban callados y con la mirada perdida, Draco sintió que el corazón se le frenaba cuando de repente un hombre encapuchado tomaba a Hermione por la espalada, colocando su varita en el cuello de la chica._  
_-Déjala-. Le dijo pero este solo rio, su vista se ensombreció más al voltear a otro lado y ver que otro tenia a su madre de la misma manera que a Hermione, su padre estaba tirado en la nieve, con la respiración agitada y escupiendo sangre._  
_¿Quiénes eran? No sabia, había demasiados como para enfrentarse contra tantos… serian acaso ¿Mortifagos? Pero, ellos habían caído._  
_-Draco Malfoy-. Sonó una voz a sus espaldas.- Un gusto volver a verte._  
_Draco volteo la vista y vio a una mujer de cabellos rubios e inminente figura, con un vestido tan rojo como la sangre… Astoria Greengrass._  
_-¿Astoria?-. Pregunto el aun sabiendo que se trataba de ella.- ¿Qué quieres?-. Dijo mas molesto._  
_-Te lo dije… te dije que regresaría para vengarme de ti._  
_-¿Qué te he hecho yo?-. Pregunto con desesperación._  
_-Te dije, te advertí que si no eras mio… No serias de nadie-. Grito enfurecida mientras movía su varita hacia la castaña._  
_-No la dañes… por favor-. Le suplico. La sangre del rubio se helo al ver a la chica a puntando a su novia. Si tan solo tuviese su varita, ¡que diferente serian las cosas!_  
_Astoria rio en lo alto, tan ingenuamente tierno y patético que era._  
_-Ojala hicieras eso por mi-. Le dijo mientras bajaba su varita, Hermione suspiro por un momento, pero sus ojos se llenaron de temor después._  
_La chica saco una daga, con una serpiente y mientras la acariciaba con sus delicados dedos, su vista se volvió nuevamente hacia Hermione._  
_-Me pregunto como será tu sangre, desearía tanto verte morir-. Astoria tomo a Hermione del cabello y colocando la daga en su cuello se acercó a su oído-. Pero te daré el gusto de ver morir primero al gran amor de tu vida._  
_El corazón de la castaña se detuvo por un momento y sus miedos se hicieron realidad, la otra chica se puso de pie._  
_-¿Las ultimas palabras que le dirás a tu sangre sucia Draco? Es la última vez que la vez viva…_  
_Draco se acercó corriendo a Hermione que estaba tirada en el piso y la ayudo a ponerse de pie._  
_-Todo estará bien… -. Le dijo mientras la abrazaba._  
_-Tengo miedo Draco… ella quiere matarte a ti-. Le dijo con la voz quebrada._  
_-Estaremos bien, los dos… muy pronto Potter y los demás vendrán y se darán cuenta de lo que sucede, no tengas miedo… no lo tengas._  
_Hermione lloraba sobre el hombro de Draco, se suponía que ese seria el día mas feliz de su vida… y no era así. La castaña vio como Astoria se acercaba hacia el rubio con la daga en la mano… Draco escucho gritar a su madre. Hermione giro rápidamente, colocándose ella frente a Astoria… sintiendo como el dolor se apoderaba de ella._  
_-¡NOOOOO! gritar al Rubio mientas ella caía lentamente al piso, su vestido blanco se había manchado de sangre, al igual que la nieve.- No Hermione, no me dejes, por favor…_  
_El rubio lloraba mientras sostenía la cabeza de la castaña en sus piernas, poso su mano sobre el abdomen de la chica, sin poder contener la sangre. Hermione respiraba con dificultad y sus latidos eran cada vez más lentos._  
_Sus ojos irradiaban luz, una luz que cada vez se apagaba más._  
_- Quédate a mi lado, Dragón…_  
_Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir en los brazos de su amado._  
_-Hermione lo prometiste, prometiste que no me dejarías…-. Lloraba en su pecho, todos los presentes estaban atónitos y Astoria al igual que sus secuaces miraban la escena con frialdad y gusto. Ella reía, mientras Draco lloraba sobre el pecho de su amada, ahora muerta sobre la blanca nieve manchada de rojo._  
_La risa de Astoria se detuvo al ver a uno de los suyos caer, después otro, y otro. Giro y vio a Potter, junto con la comadreja y todos los amigos de la sangre sucia. Draco sintió una mano en el hombro y se giro, era su madre, con su varita. El rubio saco la daga del abdomen de la castaña y la tomo en sus manos, empuñándola con coraje, con desesperación._  
_Astoria lo vio de pie y apunto con su varita pero él fue más rápido y la desarmo, la chica retrocedió un paso al ver aquella daga con la que había matado a Hermione._  
_-Aléjate…-. Grito con histeria pensando que Draco la mataría de la misma forma que ella término con Hermione._  
_-No… tu no mereces tener su sangre en ti… morirás como la perra que eres, sin que nadie te de importancia-. Le grito con resentimiento y dolor-. Avada Kedavra!_  
_La chica cayo inerte en el suelo, sin que nadie le diese importancia, Draco tiro la varita y la daga y se dejo caer nuevamente junto a Hermione, su piel estaba helada, ya no irradiaba aquella hermosa sonrisa, mas sin embargo mostraba paz…_  
_Los presentes callaron, todo fue silencio… la forma de despedirse de ella, viendo el dolor del rubio mientras el no dejaba de llorar, apoyado sobre su frente, besando sus fríos y rojos labios. Cerrando sus ojos mientras el brillo que siempre tuvieron cuando ella estaba vivía, se apagaban, los ojos del Dragón dejaban de brillar. Toco su mano sin sentir el pulso de Hermione, un corazón que había dejado de latir. un alma que había partido dejando todo atrás, todo menos el amor de el. _

* * *

_Diciembre 25, navidad, hacia mas de tres años que los flamantes ojos grises se habían cerrado… hacia mas de tres años que el corazón de un hombre había dejado de latir. El corazón de Draco Malfoy._ _Ella se había ido, lo había dejado para partir hacia un lugar posiblemente mejor, el corazón de él se sentía vacío, sin amor… por que el amor de su vida había sido ella._  
_Sentía la nieve caer, sobre su rubia cabellera, mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia su tumba, lloraba cada día por ella, por que la necesitaba. Necesitaba sus risas, sus enojos, necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias, cada palabra que decía mientras sus labios lo incitaban a besarla_  
_Desde que Hermione había muerto, Draco no había vuelto a entregar su corazón a alguien mas, cada navidad visitaba su tumba, cada día lo hacia, pero esa fecha era especial… abecés conversaba con ella, pensando que la castaña lo escuchaba, sonriendo tierna y tristemente._  
_Siempre llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas, y una blanca entre tantas, él pensaba que Hermione era esa rosa blanca entre tantas otras; única y especial._  
_Más de una ocasión pensó en dormir para siempre, en quedarse con ella. Recordaba sus últimas palabras tan claras y distantes… - Quédate a mi lado, Dragón…-_  
_Recordaba con claridad sus labios, que había grabado en su cabeza con tal anhelo y ganas de probarlos nuevamente, su corazón ya no latía por nadie más. Sus pensamientos seguían siendo de ella, todo su ser seguía extrañando a Hermione._  
_Ahora era un hombre de hielo, no demostraba cariño por nadie, su vida había terminado de una manera tan injusta, tan triste… estaba muerto en vida._  
_Sin ella…_  
_...Fin._


End file.
